


In Dreams

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Mourning, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Caractacus keeps having dreams about Mimsie and Nevada has a surprise for him
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Mimsie Potts, Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nevactacus





	In Dreams

“Jack,” Mimsie whispers.

“What?” Caractacus nuzzles her.

“You have to wake up,” she says.

“I am up,” he says, a little confused.

“No, I mean you have to wake up.”

Caractacus blinks, and she was gone. In her place laid someone else but they felt familiar. Regaining his senses he realised it was Nevada whose back was towards him. He watches his sides rise and fall as he slept. He wraps his arms around him and kisses the nape of his neck.

A moan is heard and a tired “Mornin’.”

“Morning,” he replies.

“You talk in your sleep.” Nevada’s voice sounded groggy.

“ _Do I?_ About?” Caractacus raises an eyebrow.

Nevada yawns and turns to face him. “You want to know?”

“Oh, dear. Is it bad?”

“You call out your wife’s name sometimes.”

Caractacus gasps and covers his mouth. “I don’t mean to.” He was afraid of hurting Nevada. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologisin’?” He caresses his sides. “I’m not mad. It’s kinda fuckin' cute.”

“Cute? What do I say?” He rubs his shoulder, looking at the lines of his tattoo.

“Mostly mumbles. Sometimes ‘ _come here Mims_.’ Or other convos with her. Even rubbed my stomach a couple times, talking about babies.”

His hand slides off of him. “ _I DID?!_ ”

“You did.”

Caractacus covers his face with his hands. “Bloody hell. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Wasn’t bothered,” Nevada shrugs. “Also, you get hard during some of your talks.”

Caractacus was completely speechless for a moment, and he clears his throat. “While talking?”

He chuckles, “Yeah. It’s fun to watch.”

“Fun to watch me have an erection in my sleep?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Maybe I should watch you and marvel over your manhood.”

“You could marvel right now.”

“You’re not asleep.”

“Got me there,” he gets out of bed.

“Is this opposite day?”

Nevada turns his head. “Why d’ya say that?”

“You’re up before me! Gonna try your hand with the Breakfast Machine?”

“More like I’ll lose my hand.”

Caractacus rolls his eyes. “Nevada. It’s not that dangerous.”

“Ha.” He slips into a black pair of boxers, “I have business to attend to. And an appointment.”

“Appointment? _Doctors?_ ”

“Nah. Tattoo artist.”

“ _Tattoo?_ Wait, are you getting another one?”

“Yeah.”

“What kind?”

“A secret.”

“Thought we weren’t keeping secrets anymore.”

“Let me rephrase - a surprise.”

“Hmmm. Perhaps I should get one.”

“I’ll ask Carlos to tattoo _Property of Nevada’s_ above your ass.”

“ _Nev!_ ” Caractacus playfully tosses a pillow at him. “Think I’m good.”

Nevada catches the pillow. “Awww,” he pretends to pout, tossing the pillow back on the bed.

“I don’t need a tattoo to announce I’m yours.”

“Ya sure?”

“Very.”

* * *

“I’m curious. Can I see?”

Nevada carefully lifts his shirt to show him.

“A cog tattoo?” The once empty space where Nevada’s tribal snake wrapped around his chest was filled in. It was a simple cog with a spiral in the middle.

“Yes.”

“Assuming after me?”

“Correct.”

It stunned Caractacus. “ _I? Wow._ ”

“Don’t like it?” he said, a little discouraged before lowering his shirt.

“No.” Caractacus stops him and he looks closer. “I’ve never had anyone put something permanent about me on their body before.”

Nevada seemed proud of that revelation. “I enjoy being the first.”

“Congratulations. Did it hurt?”

“A little but not that bad.”

“It’s growing on me. At least you didn’t write my name.”

“If I did, it would take up my entire body.”

Caractacus gives a hearty laugh. “True.”

“Plus, I like symbolism better.”

“Interesting. Quite a surprise,” he grins. “How long will it take to heal?”

“Couple weeks. Just have to moisturise and keep it clean. Shouldn’t take as long as this one did.” He runs his hand over part of his tribal tattoo on his left shoulder.

Caractacus blushes as he watches him. “I could help!”

“Just admit you want to touch me.”

“That too.”

“Tomorrow. Need to let it breathe.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“So take a dab of this and gently rubs it on the tattoo,” Nevada points to the lotion bottle.

Caractacus puts a small amount of cream on his fingers and as light as he could he massages the tattoo. “Is this fine?”

“Perfect.”

Caractacus kept rubbing the cream till it was fully absorbed. He rests his hand below his chest. “I still can’t believe you did this.”

“Me neither. I guess I really like you or something.”

“I hope so.” Caractacus kisses him. “Cause I do.”

Nevada cups his face, “ _Mi Cielo_ , you truly are. There are some days I don’t deserve you.”

“How come?”

“Because you’re kind and I’m a bit of an asshole”

“You may be an arse, but you’re my arse.” He presses his forehead against his. “In the beginning definitely, but you’ve shown your softer side now. Especially towards my children. “

“I swear I can only stand your kids and _mi sobrino_.”

He kneels and rests his arms on his thighs, looking into his eyes. “Truth be told, as a parent, I can tolerate some kids, but not all. Glad mine, for the most part, are behaved.”

“ _For the most part_ ,” he smirks.

“Hey,” he laughs. “They like you _now_.”

“Thank God. My wardrobe appreciates it.”

Caractacus continues to laugh while he lies on his lap, staring up at him.

Nevada gazes back, running his fingers through his hair. They remain silent for a couple minutes, enjoying one another’s company.

Caractacus breaks the silence with a content hum. “I... I love you.”

Nevada blinks, unsure if he heard Caractacus correctly. “Is that to your wife or me?”

Caractacus sits next to Nevada. “You. I’ve been meaning to tell you that for a while.” He lays his head on his shoulder, peering at his new tattoo.

“Thanks, Caractacus.” There was a sense of relief in Nevada’s voice.

“You do _know_ my name,” he teases.

“How can I forget a name _like that_?” Nevada kisses his temple.

“My parents named me after a chieftain who fought against the Romans after all.”

“Sounds like some big ass boots to fill.”

“If my goal was to be a king - sure. But alas, I’m a mere commoner,” he places the back of his hand in his forehead, all dramatic like.

“Poor you,” Nevada snickers.

* * *

“Jack?”

“Mims?”

Caractacus and Mimsie sit on the edge of a bed. She turns to him, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. “Are you happy?”

He looks confused as she caresses the side of his face.

“With him?”

“ _Him?_ ”

“That man in black.”

“Oh,” he looks away, ashamed.

“It’s ok, you can tell me.”

Caractacus felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. He whispers, “Yes.” He hugs her tight. “Yet I miss you so.” He sniffs as he tries to hold back his tears.

“I miss you too. And the children.” She cups his face and wipes his tears away with her thumbs. “My poor Jack. I promise you, it’s ok.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. I want you to be happy.”

“But why do I feel so guilty?”

“Because you have a good heart.” She places her hand on his chest. “And you’re a good man. He’s very lucky.” She fades and her touch feels cold.

He furrows his brow, and the tears appear once more. “Please don’t leave me, Miriam. Not again.” He tries to grab her hand, but he clutches nothing.

“I’ll visit your dreams again,” she smiles as she drifts away. “Goodbye for now, my Caractacus.”

He awakes hearing someone calling his name.

_“Caractacus?”_

“I? What?” He awakes and finds Nevada looking back at him.

_“¿Estás bien, Chiflado?”_

“A little tired,” he rubs his forehead.

“Ya nearly hugged me to death.”

“Did I talk in my sleep again?”

“You mumbled _‘miss you’_ , _‘don’t leave me’_ , and _‘feeling guilty’._ “

“It was another Mimsie dream,” Caractacus admits.

“I figured. You sure you're good? You were whimpering.”

“I am. I promise.”

“Are you? Remember, you said no secrets.”

“I know.” Caractacus nods and cuddles up with Nevada, enjoying his warmth. “I think this dream is about closure. I really should start a dream journal.” He wipes his eyes with his hands.

Nevada holds him in a protective embrace. “Just as long as you’re ok.”

Caractacus nods. “I have my children, you, this flat we share together. I’m very fortunate.” He kisses his nose and hugs him. Looking up at the ceiling briefly, he gives a half-smile, and looks back at Nevada. “I’m finally happy.”


End file.
